


Time Heals All Things

by ItIsWhatItIs9194, Teddy1008



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, BDSM, BDSM Universe, But a Little Bit of Angst, Canon Compliant, Diapers, Discipline, Dom Liam, Dom Louis, Dom Zayn, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Kneeling, Little Harry, Little Headspace, M/M, Mischievous Harry, Mostly Fluff, Mouthwashing, Niall/Liam is a side pairing, Non-sexual zarry, Orgasm Denial, Pacifiers, Punishment, Riding Crop, Rimming, Spanking, Stern Louis, Sub Harry, Sub Niall, Teasing, Zayn doesn't have a sub yet, Zayn has left the band!, hole spanking, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9633527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItIsWhatItIs9194/pseuds/ItIsWhatItIs9194, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy1008/pseuds/Teddy1008
Summary: The interviewer, clearly a Dom, eyed Harry suspiciously before he repeated his question again. “I asked: what was the hardest part about Zayn leaving?” he asked again, lips forming into a tight line.Harry bit his lip before he spoke, trying to come up with an appropriate answer. One of Louis’ biggest rules was to always tell the truth and never lie, but Harry wasn't sure that he actually wanted or was okay with the whole world knowing his honest answer on this. He hesitated, deciding playing the question off like a joke would be best. No one would suspect a thing, and he wouldn't have to reveal how Zayn’s exit truly affected him. “The paperwork,” he replied with a snicker, waving his right hand in the air.The other three boys all directed shocked looks at him along with the interviewer, but the look on Louis’ face made him feel the most uneasy. His Dom’s eyes were narrowed in annoyance, his lips pursed, and his jaw tight. Harry gulped.Well.He was screwed.Or, the one where Louis punishes Harry to teach him that there are consequences for everything. Especially indifferent words directed to others.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ItIsWhatItIs9194 and I (Teddy1008) both sincerely hope that you enjoy this one-shot! It's fluffy, filled with a bit of angst, and Dom!Louis and Sub!Harry :) There shouldn't be any triggers (unless you get really upset by mentions of Zayn leaving :p), but sorry in advance if there are! All warnings should be in the tags already ;) If you haven't read our co-written fic "Like a Dream" yet, please go check it out, as well as our individual stories! Trust me, you'll like them ;) 
> 
> Enjoy this one, readers! xx

All Harry remembered was feeling displeased at the thought of going to yet another interview — it sucked, really. They generally asked the same questions over and over again, which Harry did _not_ understand — didn’t people already know enough about their lives?

However, contrary to what he actually wanted to do, he had to be polite to everyone — the fans, the interviewers, paparazzi’s, and his Dom. He loved his Dom so much (was that even a question?), but there were rules that Harry did hate.

Like the one where Louis insisted his curfew was 11 o’clock sharp, or the one where he had to always have someone trusted near him, if not beside him. Overprotective, in his opinion, but Harry knew it was because his Dom cared for him.

He shifted, fiddling with the collar around his neck. The couch they were all seated on was uncomfortable, with all four of them squished together. Well, it used to be five.

Until recently, Zayn had left the band for his own solo career. It had hurt a lot. Harry had always viewed Zayn as his friend, his brother. He had always trusted him to be by his side, had trusted him to help him with certain things no one else could fulfill. When Zayn had left, Harry hadn’t been able to sleep properly for a month, sobbing until his throat was raw, eyes bloodshot. He had even refused to drink water, never mind eat. Louis had practically had to shove food and water down his throat.

A sharp nudge in his side made him blink and jolt. He gulped when he saw all eyes on him, and realized that the interviewer had probably asked a question directed towards him.

Great.

“Um, what?” he stammered, licking his dry lips.

He grimaced when Louis pinched his thigh sharply. “Manners,” Louis reprimanded in a hushed tone.

Harry flushed red at being scolded like a little child. “Um,” he stuttered again, embarrassed. “Pardon?”

The interviewer, clearly a Dom, eyed Harry suspiciously before he repeated his question again. “I asked: what was the hardest part about Zayn leaving?” he asked again, lips forming into a tight line.

Harry bit his lip before he spoke, trying to come up with an appropriate answer. One of Louis’ biggest rules was to always tell the truth and never lie, but Harry wasn't sure that he actually wanted or was okay with the whole world knowing his honest answer on this. He hesitated, deciding playing the question off like a joke would be best. No one would suspect a thing, and he wouldn't have to reveal how Zayn’s exit truly affected him. “The paperwork,” he replied with a snicker, waving his right hand in the air.

The other three boys all directed shocked looks at him along with the interviewer, but the look on Louis’ face made him feel the most uneasy. His Dom’s eyes were narrowed in annoyance, his lips pursed, and his jaw tight. Harry gulped.

Well.

He was screwed.

“Well then,” the interviewer said and cleared his throat. “That certainly was disrespectful.”

Louis glared hard at the man, disliking that he scolded his sub, then leveled Harry with a stern look. “You know you are _always_ expected to use your manners — no matter where we are,” he reprimanded. “How do you think your answer will make Zayn feel?” The man crossed his legs intimidatingly.

“I didn't mean to be rude,” Harry said quietly, fiddling with his collar even more than usual. It was quite the nervous habit of his when he was being scolded — especially in front of others. “I'm sorry.”

“We'll deal with this later,” the Dom said strictly. “And it's not me who you should be apologizing to.”

Harry's face crumbled and he looked down, mumbling a soft, “Yes, Sir.”

Louis nodded at his sub before he turned back to the interviewer, signaling it was alright for their session to continue.

Harry tuned out the rest of the interview, fiddling with his hands, too nervous to join in and contribute. He knew that by dinner, GIF’s and videos would be posted everywhere, captioned ‘ _Louis scolded Harry!_ ’ That was what he hated — the fact that he had absolutely no privacy, especially when he was reprimanded by his Dom. Although, he thought it was quite lucky that Louis hadn’t spanked him in public … yet.

The interview was over in a flash when he drowned himself with his thoughts. He sat on his seat for a good five minutes after the interview had ended until Louis gave his curls a soft tug, saying, “C’mon, Harry. We can go home now.”

Harry blinked. “Oh,” he said dumbly. “Okay.” He grabbed Louis’ proffered hand and stood up, staring into Louis’ piercing blue eyes.

“Be a good boy while we go to the car, okay?” the Dom told Harry sternly, staring deeply into his eyes. He definitely meant business.

“Yes, Sir,” Harry said obediently with a nod. “I'm sorry about ... about what I said.” The boy figured he might have the _slightest_ chance of getting out of punishment if he used his puppy eyes on Louis and apologized sweetly. However, much to his dismay, that didn't work its magic this time.

“Okay,” Louis said with a curt nod. “Let's go.” The man led his sub out of the venue, curling a protective arm around the younger boy’s waist in order to keep him safe from the paps and all their grabby hands and flashing cameras. The boys had grown used to it by now, but oftentimes, the paps said mean and cruel things to Harry, and he didn't handle the criticism very well.

“You're a terrible sub!”

“You’ll get put in your place!”

“It's about time Louis publicly punishes you!”

Harry whimpered at the harsh words, tucking himself even more into Louis’ side while the couple made their way to the black Range Rover where their driver waited for them patiently.

“Shhh,” Louis soothed, running a comforting hand through his boy’s curls once they successfully shoved past all the invading cameras and people and were safe in the vehicle. “You're okay, baby.”

“Okay,” Harry said quietly, nuzzling his face into the crook of Louis’ neck. “‘M sorry.” He attempted to get some remorse from his Dom once more, but his attempt was futile, as Louis didn't say anything and simply continued to card his fingers through Harry's hair.

The drive back to their flat was silent aside from the radio and the noises of the road and the world around them, Harry's eyes beginning to close as he almost fell asleep on his Dom’s shoulder.

Liam’s voice made him blink himself awake, however. “Can’t believe you said that, to be honest,” the Dom said, looking quite serious with his eyebrows furrowed and lips shaped into a deep frown.

Harry let out a soft whine and was tempted to push himself back to snuggle into Louis’ warm body, but figured that his Dom wouldn’t enjoy him being clingy — he always thought that even though Louis had told him that he never minded.

Liam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I hope management doesn’t chew us out,” he commented quietly. “There’s already posts and articles about,” he stopped to squint at his phone screen, “‘ _Dom Louis Tomlinson — displeased with Submissive Harry Styles’ behaviour?_ ’”

“Great,” Harry sighed. Liam’s comments were starting to make him feel bad about not only what he'd done and said, but himself as well. He wanted to tell him to stop, but he didn't know how to do that without coming off as rude. He snuck a glance at Niall, who sat on the other side of Liam with his body snuggled into his Dom as well. _He's lucky he's not getting punished,_ Harry thought miserably, jealous of his fellow submissive bandmate.

“Zayn will be upset too,” Liam added, sighing and clicking his phone off.

Harry whimpered and curled into Louis even further, seemingly hiding himself in his Dom’s body for protection. He knew he told himself he wouldn't ‘suffocate’ his Dom with his cuddles and clinginess, but he couldn't contain himself anymore. He was a submissive, and submissives craved comfort, attention, and love.

“Liam, would you quit it?” Louis finally hissed at Liam. “Stop making Harry feel even worse. I'll take care of it.”

Harry shrank when Louis used his Dominant tone, feeling even more submissive because of the Doms in the car.

The other Dom huffed but didn't reply, deciding to tend to his own sub instead. Niall seemed to be affected by the Doms’ behaviour as well, his face softening and leaning into Liam for comfort as well.

Harry did relax with Louis’ soothing hands in his curls, but he wasn't happy when their car pulled up outside their flat building. He definitely wasn't excited for what he was positive was going to come once he stepped foot into his house. Louis always came up with creative and effective punishments — ones that Harry always remembered and stuck with him — and they were by all means unpleasant.

“See you lot soon,” Louis bid the other two boys farewell, unlocking his and Harry's flat door and directing Harry inside.

Harry decided trying one more time would be best. “Sir,” he whined, deciding that going with the respectful title of ‘Sir’ would be more effective than just ‘Louis,’ “I’m sorryyyy. Please, don’t punish me?” He gave Louis puppy eyes.

He couldn’t help but shrink back a little when Louis turned to him. “Coat,” he said.

Harry blinked. “What?”

“You mean, ‘ _pardon me, Sir?_ ’” Louis corrected. “And hand me your coat to hang up.”

Harry pouted but did as the Dom ordered. Louis turned to him and raised an eyebrow. “And I’m not going to just let this go, Harry. You made an infraction in public. You were purposely rude during an interview, about Zayn nonetheless! You _know_ how serious and sensitive this topic is; I will _not_ condone making a joke out of this.”

“Funny how if it’s so sensitive, we keep getting asked about it in interviews,” Harry muttered under his breath.

Louis’ eyebrows shot up immediately. “What was that?”

“Nothing,” Harry huffed.

The Dom narrowed his eyes but chose not to push the topic further. He knew how much Zayn leaving had affected Harry, because he'd dealt with it and seen it himself. For Harry to make a joke about something so serious that impacted him greatly made him confused. If Zayn leaving had bothered Harry so much, then why did he feel it was alright to joke about it?

“Alright,” Louis said sternly. “I want you to strip and kneel in front of our bed and think about what you did and why it was wrong. I expect to hear some wise answers out of you when I come up in ten minutes,” he demanded, shrugging off his own coat and hanging it up next to Harry's.

Harry hesitated, biting his lip, but Louis leveled him with a stern look. “Go on,” he said, snapping his fingers and pointing to the stairs. “I'll be there in ten minutes.”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry gave in, scurrying up the stairs. The guilt wasn't eating at him just yet, but he knew it would be once he began kneeling and had a chance to really think about and reflect on his actions. He really didn't mean anything by the comment, just wanted to have a little bit of fun, but Louis never deemed joking about serious topics funny.

He stripped of his clothes quickly and folded them neatly, placing them in a stack on the bed. When he was finished, he dropped to his knees on his special kneeling cushion and waited.

Like he expected it to happen, the longer he was there, the more the guilt began to increase. _Stupid!_ He scolded himself. _You’re such a stupid arse! If you didn’t say such a dumb thing you wouldn’t be in this position right now, Liam wouldn’t be upset, and Louis wouldn’t be disappointed in you! You know that Louis will have another one of his creative punishments, and you know that you won’t like it._

He almost let out a sob when he heard the door open, but didn’t dare turn his head. He couldn’t help the small gasp that escaped when he felt the tip of an implement he was very, _very_ familiar with brush over his shoulder lightly.

The riding crop.

Harry shivered when Louis spoke, his tone full of authority. “Why are you in this position?” When Harry didn’t answer, the riding crop continued to tap firmly on his shoulder, not hard, but enough to sting. He knew Louis would never actually harm him, though.

“I’m in this position because I was disrespectful towards another person in public. I made a joke out of something that was a serious concern.”

“And why is that naughty?”

Naughty.

Harry shivered at the mention of the word. He hated it so much; it made him feel like a five year old being scolded by his mum again. “B–Because it also reflects on your teachings to me as my Dom. It makes you look bad. And it makes myself look bad.”

“Good boy.”

Harry preened a bit at the praise, but shivered when Louis’ tone went back to hard and stern. “Colour?”

“Green.”

The riding crop was no longer felt tapping against Harry's shoulder, which Harry was extremely thankful for. But he knew it would be tapping even harder at a different place _very_ soon. He shivered at the thought, knowing his punishment was unavoidable.

“Over my lap,” Louis demanded, already sitting on their bed prepared with his punishing implement. “Bum high in the air, as always.”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry said respectfully, slowly getting off his aching knees and standing to his feet. He blushed when he saw that his Dom was still fully clothed while he was naked, feeling embarrassed. It wasn't often that Louis punished him whilst he was naked himself, but it still made Harry feel shy and meek.

The sub slowly laid himself over Louis’ lap, making sure to raise his bum high in the air like Louis ordered. He knew a spanking was bound to be part of his punishment for his misdeed, but he wasn't expecting it to be with the dreaded riding crop. The riding crop was positively the worst spanking implement Louis could use!

He jumped a bit when he felt Louis tap the awful implement against his bare bum, but otherwise stayed still, wanting to be good. Louis’ tap was his warning that he was going to begin, so Harry braced himself for the first hit.

Louis’ arm lifted up almost to the height of his shoulder, and he dropped the riding crop down harshly, but he didn't exceed Harry's limits. He knew just how much his boy could take.

Harry's bum already felt fiery and hot after only one hit, and he whimpered, tears already forming in his eyes. “One,” he counted. “Thank you, Sir. May I have another?”

“You may.”

Harry gasped when the crop came down once more on his bum, heat exploding again. He swallowed hard. “Two. Thank you, Sir. May I have another?” He couldn’t help but wriggle a bit. “And may I ask a question?”

There was a pause, and Harry suddenly wondered if it was a bad idea asking a question. However, Louis just rested the crop on his bum and said, “Go on. It better be good.”

Harry gulped. “Um, well … I was just w–wondering, uh, how many will I—”

“As many as I deem fit,” Louis answered sternly.

Harry winced. “Yes, Sir.”

The Dom said nothing else on the matter and continued raining down hard spanks on his boy’s precious bum.

“Three! Thank you, Sir,” he almost yelled. “May I have another?” He desperately wanted to reach a hand back and rub at his aching, fiery bum, but he knew Louis wouldn't like that. The Dom would scold him even more, and he would hold his wrists in place behind his back to prevent him from doing it again. Harry decided that was not what he wanted or needed from his Dom right now.

He continued counting the hits, and he was nearly sobbing by number twenty-five. “Sorryyyy! Louis!” he whined, protecting his red bottom with his hands, giving up on not reaching back.

“I'm sorry,” Louis said sternly, grabbing Harry's wrists as Harry knew he would and holding them firmly behind the sub’s back. “What did you call me, and what did you just do with your hands?”

“Please,” Harry gasped, squirming violently. “I didn't mean to—”

Louis shook his head, raining down one more hit. “It doesn't matter if you meant to; you disobeyed whether you meant to or not. Now, answer my questions.” He held the crop up and waited, ready to lay down yet another hit if Harry decided to be naughty. Truthfully, he’d planned to stop at twenty-five hits, but Harry had continued being naughty.

“I didn't address you properly, and I reached my hands back,” he answered breathlessly, sniffling. “I'm sorry, Sir,” he whined with a pout, trying to turn around and look at his Dom. That task was practically impossible considering the position he was currently in, however.

“You will be receiving added punishment for this,” Louis told the boy. “I was planning to stop at twenty-five hits, but you'll be receiving more.”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry agreed with a sniffle, wiping his nose.

“You may reach back, but only to hold your cheeks apart. You may _not_ rub your bum.  Are we clear?”

“Y–Yes, Sir.” Harry did as he was told, worried and confused as to why he had been instructed to do this. This certainly was new.

Louis reached back into their nightstand and pulled out a roll of medical tape. He tore off two pieces as best as he could with his teeth, then set the roll back on the bed. Harry could hear the tearing of the tape, but he was clueless as to what Louis could possibly be doing.

Harry gasped when he felt a strange feeling on his bum cheek. It was the tape, he knew, but it was still slightly confusing — what exactly was Louis going to do to him? He whined when Louis made him remove one hand. The place where his hand had been holding his cheek spread was now being held by the tape — convenient, yet humiliating.

Harry now understood what was going on. Louis was going to use humiliation as a punishment as well. He felt his face flush red when his arse cheeks were now fully held apart by the tape. It felt odd, but strangely arousing.

He whined and wiggled, causing Louis to place a firm hand on his back to keep him still.

“Look at your cute little hole,” Louis observed, flicking at it lightly with his finger. “I just want to eat it up.” True to his word, Louis stood Harry up and instructed him to lie on his stomach on the bed. Harry obeyed, and Louis straddled the boy’s thighs so he could easily reach Harry's rosebud.

The Dom leaned down and flicked his tongue inside Harry's pink hole, making Harry whine even more. “If you're too loud, I'm going to have to gag you,” he threatened, pinching Harry's already sore and flaming cheeks in warning.

Harry didn't reply but let out a deep breath, seemingly trying his hardest to compose himself. He enjoyed it when Louis rimmed him, but he didn't know how far Louis was going to take the teasing and humiliation tonight.

Louis continued sucking and licking lightly at his sub’s hole, and eventually, he stuck the tip of his tongue inside.

The sub let out a loud moan, arching his back and panting. “S–Sir,” he whined, “wanna come.”

“Mmmm.” Louis pulled back with a smirk. “I’m sure you do. But tell me, Harry. Do naughty boys get to come?”

Harry let out a whimper, already knowing the answer but not wanting to admit it. He moaned and jerked forward when Louis placed a soft kiss on his twitching hole, and stammered, “N–No, Sir!”

Louis’ breath ghosted over Harry’s hole as he spoke. “So what makes you think that you can come?”

Harry just whimpered but didn’t reply. “I’ll be good,” he whimpered at last, when Louis’ tongue wouldn’t stop flicking over his hole. “P–Promise.”

“That doesn't matter,” Louis retorted, pulling his tongue off Harry's fluttering, eager hole. “You're not going to get to come tonight.”

The sub whined even more than usual at that and slammed his head frustratedly against the bed like a child.

“Hey,” Louis chastised, “don't pout. You deserve this punishment. Yes?”

Harry hesitantly nodded his assent. Because, yes, he did realize he deserved this punishment, but that didn't mean he liked it. At all. “Yes, Sir.”

Louis nodded firmly. “Alright. Let's continue the added part of your discipline that you earned.”

 _What?!_ Harry thought, appalled. _My discipline isn't over yet?!_

“But—” he started to protest.

“No,” Louis cut him off and grabbed the riding crop firmly once again. “You earned this. Okay?”

“Okay, Sir,” Harry relented, slumping back into the sheets again. “Sorry.”

The Dom ignored his apology and situated himself back on top of Harry's legs in the same straddling position. He teasingly tapped the riding crop against Harry's still puckered, fluttering hole, causing Harry to wriggle and gasp.

“Please,” Harry whined. “Not that.”

“No whining,” Louis reprimanded firmly. “Good boys don't whine.”

Harry held in all of his whimpers and whines, swallowing them back. It wasn’t like it was going to do him any good anyway. He figured Louis was just going to tease his hole with the tip of the crop — it wouldn’t be the first time the Dom did so. Oh, how he was wrong.

He was _not_ expecting it when the crop came down sharply on his exposed, fluttering hole. “OW!” He yelped, rearing up and was tempted to throw his hands back to protect his poor bottom and hole. But it was what had gotten him in trouble in the first place, so it probably wouldn’t really help his situation.

He couldn’t help but let a sob escape, though, when he felt the crop tap warningly against his hole again. It hurt — it hurt more than he had remembered how it felt. Louis seemed to sense his growing distress, and let his fingers run through Harry’s curls as if trying to soothe him, and murmured, “Two more, little one.”

“Don’t want,” Harry sniffled, but kept it mainly quiet. He figured Louis had heard, but the Dom (thankfully) did not comment or scold him on it.

“Colour?” Louis asked quietly, continuing to run his fingers soothingly through Harry's hair.

Harry honestly considered saying yellow, but he decided against it. He wasn't going to die, and his limits weren't being surpassed. He could make it through two more hits, he knew. “G–Green,” he replied, sniffling loudly.

“Okay,” Louis said soothingly, in his calm voice. “Just two more, honey.”

The Dom rained down the second hit, but it wasn't as hard as the first. It was still forceful, but Harry could tell he was trying to be more gentle so he didn't feel the need to use his safeword. He could tell Harry was starting to slip into his little headspace, one which was quite little and infantile, so he knew he had to be careful.

“Ughhh,” Harry groaned, knowing Louis didn't expect him to count these spanks, considering how painful they were. “Owie!”

“Shhh,” Louis soothed, tapping the crop against Harry's hole for the last time. “Last one, baby.” He raised the crop and hit Harry's hole for the third and final time, choosing to hit at a medium level of force.

“OWWW!” Harry screeched, covering his hole with his hands — almost as if to protect it — and turning over onto his back. The new position caused his red, hot cheeks to scream out in pain as well, and he finally let the dam of tears that was hiding behind his eyes break. “Daddy,” he sobbed, pulling his hands out from under his bum and holding them out for a hug. “C–Cuddle.”

“Aw,” Louis cooed, dropping the crop on the bed and accepting Harry's hug request. “I love you, little one. Daddy loves you. You know that, right?”

“Uh huh,” Harry answered with a nod, wiping his nose and eyes when Louis pulled away.

His daddy stared deeply and sternly into his eyes after their sweet embrace and grasped under Harry's chin gently. “Your punishment isn't quite over yet,” he informed the boy.

Harry let out a whine and hid his face in Louis’ chest. “Noooo,” he whined. “Daddyyyyy. Not fair.”

Louis couldn’t help but smile at his little boy’s adorableness. He pinched Harry’s cheek and murmured, “And why’s that?”

“‘Cause I been punished ‘nough,” Harry informed his Daddy with a very serious look. “‘M very sowwy, Daddy.”

“Does Zayn know you’re sorry?” Louis pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

“Zaynie?” Harry’s brows furrowed, then he sniffled again, tears coming back. “Zaynie l–left.”

Louis’ heart absolutely broke for the sorrowful boy in his lap, and he hugged him tightly. “Aww, baby,” he cooed. “Zaynie will still be your friend, as long as you want to be his friend. I’m sure he’d love to come and visit us.”

“Want him to come now,” Harry suddenly demanded. “Please, Daddy,” he added for good measure, before Louis could lecture on importance of manners.

Louis hesitated. “I’m not sure, love,” he began uncertainly. “Zaynie might be busy—”

“Now,” Harry insisted.

Louis sighed. “I’ll try calling him, Hazza,” he promised. “On one condition. If Zayn agrees and comes here, then you’re going to apologize to him, very politely, for making a jab at him in public. Understood?”

Harry sighed, as if Louis was the one being unreasonable here. “Fine, Daddy.” He rolled his eyes and made to get out of Louis’ lap, when the Dom held him back easily with his hands on the sub’s waist.

“Excuse me?” Louis raised an eyebrow.

Harry bit his lip. “Sowwy, Daddy,” he mumbled. “And ‘s understood. Harry will apologize to Zaynie.”

Louis smiled at Harry's cuteness. “Good boy,” he murmured. “Let's take that icky tape off your bum, and then we’ll call Zaynie.”

“‘Kay, Daddy,” Harry agreed, quite eager to get the tape taken off his bum. His hole was sore from the spanking, obviously, but the stretching of the tape made it hurt even more. “Hurts bad. Wan’ off,” he demanded, standing up and pushing his bum out.

The Dom laughed loudly at his baby’s antics. He was too little too understand how cute and funny he was being. “Alright, little one,” he chuckled, gently grasping Harry's left bum cheek so he could pull the tape off. “This will hurt a tad, okay? Be still, please.”

“‘Kay,” Harry said, doing his best to be still. It was very hard for him, though, because when he was little, he was always anxious or eager about something going on.

Louis gently and quickly peeled the tape off both of Harry's cheeks, figuring going fast would hurt less than dragging the pain out longer.

“Ah!” Harry squealed, jumping up and down when Louis was done. “Hurttttt!” he whined, fresh tears falling from his now swollen and red eyes.

“I'm sorry, baby,” Louis apologized, kissing Harry's cheeks sweetly. “But it would have hurt even more if we left it on, yeah?” he reasoned with the little boy.

“Yeah, Daddy,” Harry agreed with a nod. “We call Zaynie now?” he suggested eagerly. Whenever he was little, he could never stay on one certain topic for too long, as his attention span shortened greatly when he regressed. It was yet another thing Louis found endearing about his adorable submissive.

“Yes, Daddy will call Zaynie now,” Louis replied with a chuckle, sitting Harry back on his lap carefully, so Harry's bum cheeks didn't hit anything too rough. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and found Zayn’s contact, pressing call. Although he and Zayn had definitely had their disagreements recently, they'd chosen to move past their anger and stay friends. Louis had mostly done so for Harry, because he knew it would be extremely difficult for Harry to function without one of his very best friends.

The phone rang for a few seconds before Zayn took the call. Harry squealed when he heard Zayn’s voice mumble a soft, “Hello?” into the phone, but Louis held a warning finger to his lips to quiet him.

“Hey, mate,” Louis greeted. “I've called to ask you a bit of a favour?” he said hesitantly. He still didn't know of Zayn had watched the interview or seen any articles or not, so he didn't exactly know how to approach the situation.

“Sure, mate,” Zayn replied easily, seemingly unsurprised. “What is it?” he questioned curiously.

Louis eyed the squirming Harry in his lap while he spoke. “First, I'll start off by asking if you've seen our most recent interview,” he said with a sigh. “That's mostly why I'm calling.”

There was a brief pause on the other line before Zayn replied. “Uh, yeah,” he said slowly. “It's fine, really—”

“No,” Louis said and shook his head, causing Harry to frown and look down. He didn't like that he'd hurt Zayn's feelings and disappointed his Daddy. “It's really not. I have a certain someone who'd like to apologize to you and cuddle. Would you mind coming over in about half an hour?”

“Of course,” Zayn agreed immediately. “You know I'd do anything for him.”

A large smile spread across Louis’ face at the sweet comment, and Harry looked at him curiously, wondering what his friend had said. “Thank you so much, mate,” he said gratefully. “See you soon.”

The two hung up, and Harry immediately exclaimed, “What'd he say, Daddy?!”

Louis’ heart melted with warmth and adoration for his adorable little boy. “He said he'd do anything for you and that he'll be here in thirty minutes,” he replied, booping Harry's nose.

“Yay!” Harry squealed happily, trying to jump off Louis’ lap again, but the man held him back like he did earlier, causing Harry to whine and pout. “What, Daddy?”

“Harry, what did I say before?”

Harry made a confused face before he said, “Um, Zaynie will be here in thirty min’tes?”

“Well, yes,” Louis acknowledged. “But that’s not what I meant. I said your punishment wasn’t done yet, hm, baby?”

Harry let out a soft whine and attempted to wriggle away from Louis, but the man held him firmly. “Don’t squirm,” he was scolded. “I think you said some naughty, mean words. What do you think, baby?”

“I di’nt!” Harry argued. “Harry di’nt!”

“I think you did,” Louis retorted sternly. “Don't argue with Daddy. Let's go get this part of your punishment over with,” he ordered, pulling Harry off his lap and grabbing his hand.

“Noooo!” Harry whined, sniffling and wiping his nose. “Don't wanna!”

“Harry,” Louis said firmly, “you've earned this punishment. If you'd made good decisions, this wouldn't be happening right now. Okay?”

“‘Kay,” Harry said with a hiccup. “Sowwy.”

“Thank you,” Louis replied, a small smile forming on his lips as he wiped Harry's tears away lovingly. “Let's calm down, now. Colour, honey?”

“G–Green,” Harry said with a pout. “But I still don't wanna.” He crossed his arms petulantly across his chest.

Louis ignored him and reached into a cabinet to grab the dreaded fish oil Harry hated so much. The substance was a gross brown colour, and it smelled awful. Harry turned up his nose as he watched his Daddy pour some of the liquid onto a large spoon. “Open up for Daddy, please,” the Dom commanded, nudging Harry's lips with the spoon.

Harry desperately wanted to whine and protest, but he realized he'd done quite a lot of that already tonight. Plus, he'd only have to hold the fish oil in his mouth for ten seconds, and then he could swallow. That didn't mean there wouldn't be an aftertaste, though. He furrowed his brows, going over the options in his head.

He was about to protest, but when Louis raised an eyebrow, Harry pouted before reluctantly opening his mouth a tiny bit. He made a face when Louis spooned all of the liquid into his mouth, then held his chin firmly with his hand. “You know the rules, Harry,” Louis said sternly. “Ten seconds, then you may swallow. And then you may not have anything besides water, until it is mealtime.”

After ten seconds, he was finally allowed to swallow the nutritious yet disgusting liquid. He gagged, and rolled over, making a choking sound. “Daddy!” he rasped. “‘M dying!”

Louis shook his head fondly. “Harry, that’s enough with the dramatics,” he scolded lightly. “Fish oil won’t kill you. Up, c’mon. Don’t you want to get cleaned up before Zayn comes to see you?”

Harry reluctantly allowed Louis to pick him up and carry him to the bathroom. “Bubble bath, Daddy!” he insisted. “Pweaassseee?”

Louis hesitated. “I dunno, baby.” When Harry let out a noise of complaint, Louis laughed and reluctantly allowed, “Alright, sweets. Twenty minutes, alright?”

Harry squealed and nodded happily, grinning brightly, dimples forming in his cheeks. He eagerly jumped into the bubble bath, giggling as he scooped up a handful of bubbles and placed them on his chin. “Look, Daddy! ‘M Santa Claus!”

“You are!” Louis exclaimed with a gasp. “Did Santa Claus steal my baby?” he wondered sadly, pretending to look around for the little boy.

“Daddy,” Harry said with a giggle. “‘M right here!” He pointed at himself, trying to show his Daddy that he was still very much Harry.

“Hmm,” Louis hummed in mock suspicion. “I don't know … you don't look like my Harry!”

“I am,” Harry insisted, beginning to pout and frown. Did his Daddy really not recognize him?

Seeing the growing look of sadness on his baby’s face, Louis quit the act and swiped the bubble beard off Harry's chin. “Oh! There you are!” he cheered, kissing Harry's dimpled cheeks lovingly.

Harry squealed and squirmed, loving his Daddy’s kisses. “Daddy!”

“Alright, Harry,” the Dom said and stopped his crazy kissing session. “We better get to washing you — don't want to be in the bath when Zayn arrives!”

“Zaynie!” Harry exclaimed with a gasp, seemingly having a sudden epiphany — almost as if he forgot his beloved friend was coming over. “Gotta get clean now, Daddy!”

“I know,” Louis agreed with a grin, grabbing the soap and working to help wash his little boy. He scrubbed Harry's wild curls with sweet, fruity smelling shampoo, Harry sighing in delight at the scent. “Alright! We've got to get out before you turn all pruney!” he narrated, taking Harry's favourite fluffy frog towel off the nearby hook.

“‘Kay, Daddy,” Harry agreed, holding the man’s hand as he stepped out of the tub carefully, not wanting to slip and fall. That would surely hurt a lot, especially on his already sore bum!

Daddy dried Harry off with his bright green frog towel, wrapping it around Harry when he was done. The frog face sat on top of Harry's head and made him look even more adorable than usual.

“Let’s get you in your nappy,” Louis said as he carried the squirming boy in his arms. He tickled Harry a bit as he put the fresh diaper on, smiling at how sweet and little Harry looked. The Dom couldn't help but take his phone out and snap a photo of Harry grinning widely, clad in his diaper and froggy towel. At one look at the photo, he knew he had to post it on Instagram, knowing the fans loved seeing photos of Harry when he was little.

He posted the photo and captioned it, ‘Baby boy sure loves his froggies!’ Notifications immediately blew up the Dom’s phone, Harry insisting he see the comments the picture was receiving, the boy blushing at all the nice comments their friends and fans left.

“Which onesie do you want to wear, baby?” Louis asked, pocketing his phone and pulling open Harry's dresser drawer.

“Stars!” Harry exclaimed, talking about his absolute favourite blue, star-themed onesie.

“Perfect choice,” Louis commented, taking out the onesie and helping Harry slip it on. His baby looked so small and sweet in his little clothing, and Louis loved rubbing his tummy to soothe him and put him to sleep. He looked like a proper, real baby, to tell the truth.

The doorbell rang, pulling Louis from his thoughts of admiration for his boy.

“Zaynie!” Harry gasped, wiggling around on the changing table.

Louis placed a hand on his baby’s stomach to prevent him from falling, knowing Harry was far too little to go down the stairs without his assistance. “Be careful,” he warned, picking the boy up under his armpits. “You'll see Zaynie in a second — don't you worry!”

“Daddy,” Harry whined. “You’re going too slow. Faster!” He kicked his legs in frustration, and when Louis reached the first floor again, he placed the boy back on his feet.

“Walk!” Louis barked when the little squealed and began to clumsily rush towards the door. Harry, knowing the rules, impatiently waited for Louis to near the door. Louis smiled when Zayn greeted him with a grin.

“Come in,” Louis invited, opening the door wider.

“Zaynie!”

“Oof!” Zayn grunted as Harry tackled him in a hug. “Hey, buddy,” the dark-haired Dom laughed.

“Hi.” Harry gave a shy smile.

“I brought you something,” Zayn told the boy with a smile, reaching into his pocket.

“What is it?!” Harry asked excitedly, nearly jumping up and down.

“A lollie!” the black-haired Dom said, handing Harry the sweet candy.

“Yay!” Harry exclaimed. “Yum!” The boy was ready to attempt to open the wrapper before the candy was snatched out of his hands by Louis. “Heyyy,” he said with a frown, glaring up at Louis.

Louis looked stern. “You know you can't eat anything until mealtime,” he reminded the pouting boy. “Now, what do we say to Zayn?”

Harry wanted to argue, but he'd been punished enough for one day, he decided. So he obeyed and said to Zayn, “T’ank you.” He hugged the man just one more time — for good measure.

Zayn laughed. “You're welcome, sweet boy,” he said, grinning down at the cute little.

Louis grinned fondly and shook his head. “Let’s allow Zayn to get comfortable, hmm, Haz?” He ignored his boy’s whines when he pulled him away from his constricting hug and took Zayn’s coat. “You two can go into the living room.”

Zayn picked Harry up and carried him into the living room, the boy being perfectly cooperative and compliant for Zayn, making Louis shake his head again.

“Missed you,” Harry said sadly, kissing Zayn’s cheek from where he sat on the man’s lap.

“I missed you, too, buddy,” the Dom replied, ruffling Harry's curls. “But I'm here now! And we can talk and play whatever you want!” he suggested excitedly.

“‘Kay,” Harry agreed, fiddling with Zayn's fingers. “Do you wike my onesie?” he asked, fishing for compliments from his favourite friend. “It has stars!” He pointed to the drawings of bright yellow constellations on his beloved pajamas.

“Wow!” Zayn gasped. “I love it! You look like an astronaut!” he exclaimed, poking Harry's tummy.

Harry giggled. “T’ank you,” he said cutely, sticking his thumb in his mouth to suck on.

Louis entered the room then, perfectly prepared with a pacifier in hand. “Let's not suck on our icky fingers,” he reprimanded, pulling the little’s saliva-covered thumb from his mouth and replacing them with his favourite dummy.

The little accepted the soother happily, letting it bob up and down between his lips as he cuddled and nuzzled his body into Zayn's warm chest. Zayn patted the boy’s diapered bum as they snuggled, knowing Harry liked to be comforted.

“Owie,” Harry whined, reaching behind him and yanking Zayn's hand off his sore, red bottom. “Zaynie, don’t!” He pushed Zayn’s hands away roughly, making Louis give him a stern look.

“Harry,” the man berated. “Please don’t push and shove. And what did we say about manners?”

“Sowwy, Daddy,” Harry apologized, still squirming on Zayn’s lap. “Bum hurts.” He turned to Zayn and indignantly told him, “Daddy gave me spankies ‘cause I was naughty.”

“Which reminds me,” Louis said with a raised eyebrow, making Harry shrink back. “Harry, why did we invite Zayn here again? I believe you had something to tell him?”

“It’s fine, Lou,” Zayn tried.

“No,” Louis said firmly. “He needs to know what’s right and wrong. Go on, Harry.”

Harry bit his lip. “‘M sowwy, Zaynie,” he whimpered. “Didn’t … di’nt mean to be a meanie with mean words on TV.”

“That’s alright.” Zayn smoothed a hand over the messy, still slightly damp curls.

“Weally, weally di’nt mean to,” Harry insisted with a pout.

“I know,” Zayn soothed. “I believe you. Just a slip of the tongue, hm?”

“Yeah.” Harry nodded and pouted even more. “Bum hurts, Daddy,” he complained.

“Well, now we know not to make the same mistake, right, sweets?”

It wasn’t the response Harry had exactly wanted, but he figured arguing and back talk would just make it worse. “Mhm,” was what he settled for, sucking on his paci and trying to ignore the aftertaste of fish oil still lingering in his mouth. “I wanna play with Zaynie, Daddy,” he said, the pacifier accidentally dropping from his mouth. Harry frowned. “Oh no!” He reached out to grab it and place it back into his mouth.

Louis grimaced and took the dummy from Harry. “I’ll wash this for you, baby, before you get it back, alright? It’s all icky now.” Seeing Harry’s trembling bottom lip, he quickly suggested, “Why don’t you go watch TV, sweetheart?”

Harry frowned. “Zaynie come too?”

“Zaynie will join you soon,” Louis promised. “Go on.” He patted Harry’s diapered bum, smiling when the boy whined before skipping over to turn the television on. Louis gestured for Zayn to follow him into the kitchen.

He turned the tap on to start washing the paci. Both boys remained quiet for a few moments before Zayn took a deep breath and mentioned, “So … he’s in a Little headspace right now?”

“Yeah.” Louis ran the pacifier under the cool water. “He usually drops into it after a punishment, during aftercare.”

“He’s adorable,” Zayn commented with a smile.

“I know,” Louis said affectionately at the thought of his boy. He grimaced and cautiously mentioned, “You know, you put him through a lot of pain.”

There was a pained silence, and just when Louis was wondering if it had been a bad idea to say that, Zayn replied quietly, “I know.”

Louis turned the tap off and shook the pacifier a few times, just to get the water droplets off. Not meeting the other Dom’s eyes, he just simply asked, “Why?”

Zayn hesitated and ran his fingers over the smooth marble surface of the counter. Tracing a pattern in it, he replied, voice as soft as ever. “I know you won’t ever understand. The others won’t either. But … Lou, I just wasn’t comfortable, you know?” Zayn sighed, sounding pained, but continued speaking nevertheless. “I was alone. Lou, you had Hazza. Liam had Niall. I didn’t have anyone. I never felt like I was meant to be in the band — I couldn’t contribute much, I couldn’t sing as much as I wanted to, I couldn’t sing what I wanted to.”

“We … we could change to a different company,” Louis said desperately, unable to keep his voice from cracking. “We could negotiate. Everyone could get the same amount of parts to sing. We could—”

“Lou,” Zayn interrupted softly. “Don’t. You can’t. I don’t want to.”

Louis swallowed over the lump and just turned around, not wanting to seem weak, and just carefully dried the pacifier, knowing Harry would be waiting. He flinched when Zayn placed a hand on his shoulder.

“The band doesn’t need me,” was all Zayn said simply. “Trust me.”

“Okay,” Louis whispered, not sure of what else to say.

Thankfully, right before the two boys had to say anything else, there was a soft, “Daddy?” behind them.

Louis spun around to see Harry rubbing at his eyes. “Wan’ my dummy,” the boy complained. “Takin’ so long.”

“Sorry, baby,” Louis apologized. “Here.” He popped the pacifier into Harry’s mouth, smiling when the boy made a satisfied sound.

“Cuddle?” Harry lisped around his dummy, holding his arms out for Zayn to carry him.

The man complied, kissing all over Harry's face and tickling his tummy while the boy giggled on the Dom’s hip. “Of course,” Zayn agreed happily, heading back to the living room and plopping down onto the couch with the little boy on his lap with Louis beside them.

“Thomas!” Harry exclaimed, pointing at the TV.

“That's right!” Zayn said, recognizing the cartoon tank engine on the children’s channel. “Is Thomas a brave boy like you are?” he asked, wanting the boy to know how much of a good boy he was and that he wasn't holding any grudges.

“‘M not brave,” the little replied glumly, pulling on a loose string on the crotch of his onesie nervously.

Louis and Zayn both made sad noises. “Of course you're brave!” Zayn encouraged.

“Was rude,” Harry whined, shaking his head in denial.

“You might have made a small comment, but you were a brave, big boy and apologized, and me and your Daddy still love you all the same,” the black-haired Dom told the boy nicely.

“Weally?” Harry asked hesitantly, turning around to face Zayn.

“Yes, really.” The Dom smiled and smooched Harry's nose obnoxiously, causing the boy to giggle and wrinkle his face.

The little continued to cuddle with Zayn while they watched _Thomas the Tank Engine_ , Harry inevitably falling asleep during the programme due to his busy, tiring day. Zayn stroked his curls and stared at him fondly, as did Louis, both Doms unable to express how much they adored the boy in front of them — though both in very different ways.

“Here,” Louis spoke up after he stared at his baby fondly for a few minutes, “I'll take him to his crib.” He gently gathered his sleeping sub in his arms, holding the boy close as he slowly and carefully walked up the stairs and headed to his nursery to put him down.

The Dom lowered the crib bars and gingerly placed Harry in his cozy bed, full of all kinds of stuffies and blankies that Harry adored so much. Louis spotted Harry's favourite stuffie, Georgie the dog, and put him in the little’s arms, maneuvering the boy so he could cuddle his friend in his sleep.

He must not have been careful enough, however, for the boy woke up and mumbled with his eyes still closed tightly, “Love you, Daddy.”

Louis smiled sweetly, brushing his fingers through Harry's curls and kissing his cheek. “Daddy loves you more, baby.”

The man raised the crib’s bars and turned off the light, making sure Harry's nightlight and baby monitor were on and his door was cracked before he smiled once again and left the nursery. He found Zayn still on the couch, tapping his fingers and as quiet as ever.

The man raised his head when Louis came downstairs, and stood up. “I should get going,” he mentioned. “Thanks for inviting me, Lou.”

Louis smiled and offered, “You sure you don’t want some tea?” When the man hesitated, Louis laughed softly and clapped the other Dom on the shoulder. “C’mon, let’s go to the kitchen.”

“Yorkshire tea as always, I see,” Zayn observed teasingly.

Louis grinned and placed two cups of tea on the table. He took a sip and sighed. “That was an … exhausting day,” he admitted. “I hate punishing my boy.”

“No one likes it,” Zayn agreed. “Horrible job that us Doms are stuck with.”

There was a pause, and unable to contain his curiosity, Louis asked, “Are you ever going to get a sub of your own?”

“Eventually,” Zayn answered with a smile. “I’ve got someone in mind.”

“Can’t wait till you have to feel the pain of punishing your sub once you get one,” Louis joked.

Zayn laughed. “It’ll hurt,” he admitted. “I’ll hate it. But it’s our duty.”

“Mm.” Louis tapped his fingers on his teacup before mentioning, “Strange how some things turn out.”

“Yeah.” Zayn grimaced. “Lots of things have changed.”

“Hurtful things,” Louis added. “But I’m sure we’ll all get over them.”

“Time heals all things sooner or later,” Zayn agreed. “It’ll heal everything eventually.”

“It sure will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! All comments, Kudos, ideas/suggestions are welcome! If you have anything you want us to write, comment or message us and we'll see if it interests us :p Thank you! 
> 
> If you have any ideas, questions, or concerns, you can contact us at: 
> 
> Email: larrypalik123@gmail.com  
> Instagram: stardreamer_422  
> Wattpad: stardreamer_422  
> Fanfiction: Teddy1008; ItIsWhatItIs9194


End file.
